


住在隔壁的室友

by Delfina91AJ



Category: Oasis (Band), The Verve
Genre: M/M, sadism & masochism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delfina91AJ/pseuds/Delfina91AJ
Summary: Liam从来没有想到过，他那两个爱吵架的合租室友居然会在同一件事上达成一致





	住在隔壁的室友

自从Andy搬进这间合租公寓，他和Richard之间的争吵就从来没有停止过。即使是晚上各自在房间里拨弄吉他，也总会有一个人冲出卧室，把对方的房门敲得梆梆作响——

“喂，你那也叫唱歌，效果器吵得人声也听不见，趁早闭嘴吧。”

“喂，能不能把你悲伤的曲调收一收，今天可是五月节！”

“去你妈的！”

liam完全不知道应该怎么在两人中间调停。等等，他怎么会有调停这样的想法，他应该完全站在Richard一边的。

“那个金发傻大个——”Richard在liam面前总这样称呼Andy，对此liam表示完全同意。Andy是圣诞节搬进来的，是的，连圣诞节的清晨也要被他早早地吵醒——“你好，我叫Andy，请多指教。”指教个屁，能不能在人喝酒蹦迪，狂欢了一宿之后的清晨保持安静。

Andy像是另一个星球来的人类，十二点之前上床睡觉，从不踢球，连烟酒也很少沾，简直没有一点年轻人该有的乐趣。更可怕的是他的饮食——liam和曾经住在这里的Noel都不会做饭，Richard一度承担了三个人的早饭——三个外观一模一样的三明治，偷偷在liam那份里多加上一片火腿和一勺油浸金枪鱼，这是他们两人之间心照不宣的秘密。可是Andy偏要说什么“哎呀，Richard，你不能这么干，这样太油腻了。”天呐，谁会像他一样喜欢全素的牛油果三明治。

“liam，你尝尝这个。我用酸奶拌树莓代替了烧烤酱，这样比较健康。”健康，Andy总把这个词挂在嘴边，就是那种大腹便便、靠着穿法兰绒背心保暖的秃头中年男人才会考虑的问题。反正liam才不会吃Andy端上来的早餐，酸奶顺着吐司面包的边缘流出来，选用这种白色的液体，一定有别的阴谋——昨晚，前晚，不止一个晚上被隔壁剧烈的喘息声所打扰，“没有伴侣的人真是可怜啊。”说这句话的时候Richard正抱着他，手在内裤上捏出他的阴茎挺立的形状。

Liam的视线停在Andy优雅地拿着银制餐具的手上。每一次，Richard都把他伺候得很舒服，吉他手灵巧的手指永远知道如何取悦那个敏感甜美的小东西。要是换成眼前这十根更加纤细修长的手指会怎么样？liam差点被自己的想法吓得从椅子上摔倒下来，他甚至能想到Andy皱着眉头的样子——“不，这不体面。”不对，他在想些什么，Richard的手滑进他的内裤是自然而然的事情，男孩子之间偶尔互相解决算不得什么大事，至于Andy，绝对不行。

不过，有时候，Andy的古板也有他的好处。比如闲得无聊的时候，他更换掉了客厅里被liam撒酒疯踩得一塌糊涂的沙发坐垫，把餐桌布洗得干干净净，甚至还铺上了新的地毯。但是，当他把手伸向liam的脏衣篓的时候，就一点意思都没有了——

“喂，你不能碰我的东西！”

“你的衣服快要发馊了，会长蟑螂的。”

去他妈的蟑螂，从脏衣服堆里爬出蟑螂，也不会比从里面掉出一只用过的安全套更尴尬。liam脸红得像熟透了的苹果。该死，他为什么要脸红，该羞耻的应该是Andy，男人拥有床伴是多么正常的事情。

Liam晚上梦见了Andy，对方像小时候他的父亲教训他那样把他扔在床上，脱掉他的裤子，清脆的巴掌拍打在他赤裸的屁股上——“让你不洗衣服！让你不注意公共卫生！”

“不要啊，Andy——好Andy——”liam被自己的哭喊声惊醒，什么可怕的梦境啊，他蹑手蹑脚地把耳朵贴到墙壁上——隔壁没有动静，大概早就出门晨跑了。幸好不在，否则可能要被对方嘲笑一辈子的。liam转头看了看遗留在床单上的白色粘液，天呐，简直是一场灾难。

liam拽着床单走出卧室，迎面碰上了刚洗完澡的Andy，他光着身子，只在腰上缠了一条白色的毛巾，没有擦干的水珠的在胸毛上颤抖，看起来竟然有一丝性感？

“早上好，liam，我以为……今天是周末，我以为你们不在。”

“嗯……嗯……”liam低下头，又不是第一次见男人的裸体，可是床单上的精液在手心里为什么会变成灼人的温度？

Andy粗暴地把liam推在墙上，双手锁住他的手腕。“你弄疼我了，你个傻大个儿……”还没有骂出口的脏话已经被Andy的更加粗暴的吻封堵在喉咙里。等等，他不是这个意思，如果他的抗议有效的话。该死的晨勃，睡裤上的小帐篷不听话地挺立着，快停下啊你这个混蛋。

“你以为我愿意住在你哥哥留下来的臭烘烘的卧室，忍受你的傻逼室友，替你们做烦人的家务么？”Andy放开他的嘴唇，认真地盯着他的脸，“我只想操你，宝贝。在厨房干你，在你的床上对着镜子干你，一周干你好多次，干到你的小嘴里只会哼哼我喜欢的声音，再也骂不出脏话。”  
闭嘴，混蛋，这不是他认识的Andy。可怜的小liam，他昨晚一定是喝多了，错误地躺在了某个变态的卧室里。而变态还得寸进尺，一把扯掉了他的睡裤，在他的屁股蛋上狠狠拧了一下——“刚才是哪个小白痴在喊我的名字，要不要跟我说说你做了什么美梦……”

“啊，疼……”liam也不知道为什么咒骂出口就变成了绵软的呻吟，大概是因为Andy已经跪在地上，温暖湿润的舌头撩拨着他敏感的粉红色小蘑菇。好吧，他不会拒绝另一个男人的口腔，反正男孩子之间互相解决根本算不得什么大事，用嘴和用手都是一样。

窗外有雪花飘落。真是奇怪啊，虽然只隔了一层玻璃，屋里的身体却炽热得像燃烧的炭。世界静悄悄的，只有唾液在舌尖流动的哗哗水声。liam紧咬着嘴唇，小猫般的呜咽依旧从喉咙里按捺不住地流溢——“嗯啊……”

被扒光拷在床上的感觉有一点奇怪，就像是实验室温箱里正在化茧的蛹，生死全凭他人定夺。Andy放开了他的阴茎，不安分的手指爬过肚皮，在他的乳尖上又捏又掐。

“去你妈的，我他妈不是你的金发大胸妹。”被束缚住了双手只能扭动身子，晃来晃去仍然逃不出对方手掌的感觉反而让Andy更加满足，真不知道男孩子平坦的胸脯到底有什么意思。

“我就要玩你的，我要亲自把它揉大，还要射在上面。”说着粗硬的性器就粗暴地在胸口乱戳，阴毛蹭在小红点上，有些痒痒的。喂，能不能用来填满正确的地方。

Andy点燃了一根蜡烛，小小的光圈照亮了liam皮肤上细细的汗珠，即使这样也还是看不到毛孔的痕迹——真是怎么样细腻光滑的身体啊——Andy想。

“喂，滚开。”看见摇曳的火焰靠近胸膛，liam挣扎着躲避，可是双手早就被拷在头顶，膝盖还被Andy死死压住，也只能眼睁睁看着红色的蜡液在乳头上滴落——不烫，仍然是痒痒的感觉——真奇怪啊，明明受虐的是乳头，却是下体胀得发疼。Andy还在用力顶撞，全身的知觉像是雨后春笋冲破地表般向着那个尖端聚集，liam忍不住完全不加掩饰地浪叫起来。

紧紧系在龟头上的绳结被扯开的瞬间，liam感觉自己像是被用作献祭一般。突然释放的鲜血涌向大脑，他看见了一束光，然后是满天坠落的繁星，再往后，他脑袋一哄就陷落下去。

“天气太冷了，你要戴上这个。”liam醒来的时候Andy正准备把一块羊毛围巾围在他的脖子上，脚上还套着一双羊毛袜。哼，裹在被子里的身体分明还是赤条条的，这个变态，想要让他只穿着一双袜子做爱就直说啊。

Andy认认真真地替他戴好围巾，手指在自然形成的褶皱里捏出一条折痕。“天真冷啊，”他又一次重复道，手钻进liam刚刚穿好的睡衣领口，“晚上我给你炖一锅咖喱牛肉吧。”话没说完又傻笑起来，眼睛里漾着闪烁的星星——“liam，你真好看。”

Liam偷偷溜出房间的时候正好碰见了刚刚从外面回来的Richard，手里提着大包小包的购物袋，单薄的黑夹克上落满了雪花。

“喂，这是谁送你的围巾？这么过时的图案！”

“我看看你买了什么好吃的？”liam毫不客气地伸向Richard的购物袋，一反常态地，Richard迅速把手缩到身后。

还是来不及了，大大小小的东西从被撕坏的袋子里掉落到地上。薯片，棉花糖，啤酒，还有……那是什么？同Andy房间里一模一样的小蜡烛？那个小皮鞭和银色的小夹子又是做什么用的？

Liam从来没想到过，他的两个爱吵架的舍友，竟然也还会在一件事情上达成共识。


End file.
